lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
True Creator
The True Creator, also known as the Fallen Creator, is the sequence 0 god of the Hanged Man Pathway. He is considered to be very evil. It is believed by his worshippers that the True Creator inherited the core of the original Creator. The temple of the True Creator also showed paintings claiming that when the Cataclysm in the Third Epoch took place, the orthodox gods came from the abyss while the True Creator endured all the sins and saved the world. They also claim that other gods are merely powerful angels. True Creator's followers also believe that there exists a holy residence where the True Creator once lived. During City of Silver's exploration, they did find a temple that worshiped the True Creator. Twilight Hermit Order strongly despise the True Creator. Hermes said it's because His authority is closest to the Creator. Honorable Titles '' "The Lord that Created Everything, The Lord who Reigns Behind the Curtain of Shadows, The Degenerate Nature of all Living Things"'' Appearance The True Creator has appeared in many forms in fifth epoch, including "The Hanged Giant", "Eyes behind the Shadow Veil". However most of the time, it takes the form of a hanged man on an upside-down cross. At this point in the novel, this seems to be his true form. History Rose Redemption was said to directly cause the True Creator's birth. In other words, His birth is related to Ancient Sun God's death. Since then, the rest of Rose Redemption, led by Ouroboros and Medici, has been following the True Creator. In fourth epoch He and Rose Redemption supported Solomon Empire. In Fifth Epoch, many secret organizations that worships the True Creator emerged, such as Aurora Order and Iron and Blood Cross Order, which are linked to Rose Redemption. Volume 1 The True Creator was part of a plot to launch his spawn on the world. With the help of Lanevus and Ince Zangwill, he impregnated a woman with his spawn, which eventually caused the deaths of Klein Moretti and Dunn Smith. Though stymied, for the time being, he would bide his time and try to descend again later. Volume 2 In Backlund, the True Creator was once again involved in a plot to descend through using Lanevus as his vessel. Unfortunately, Klein found out about his plot in time, alerted the Nighthawks, and managed to stop it before his descent. Later, in a secret ritual at the end of the volume carried out by Mr. A, Klein once again chanced upon it while fleeing from Ince Zangwill. Fueled by the resentment and despair of Lower East Backlund, the ritual by that point had already started. Klein once again stopped his descent by throwing the Master Key at it and letting the curse of Mr. Door stop the ritual. The True Creator failed to descend onto the world once again. Notable Followers * Rose Redemption ** Ouroboros ** Medici ** Angel of Holy Words Steve * Aurora Order ** Saint of Darkness Leomaster ** Saint of Mystery Botis ** Mr. A ** Mr. X (Lewis Wien) * Iron and Blood Cross Order Category:Gods Category:Antagonist Category:Beyonder Category:Characters